Garage Sale
Transcript (Mordecai and Rigby are playing a video game.) Rigby: Ugh! You beat me again! Mordecai: Maybe if you didn't suck at video games! (Benson takes away their game console.) Mordecai: Hey! We were playing that! Benson: What? This piece of junk? You can spend life more wisely than playing a stupid video game! Mordecai: It's not junk! Benson: Shouldn't you idiots be working anyway? Rigby: But....... Benson: Okay. How about you operate the garage sale? I mean, even slackers, idiots and people who should work once in their life can do this! Rigby: I'm sorry, Benson, what? I was cleaning my ear. Benson:(Growls.) Just sell this junk! Rigby: Ugh! Garage sale? This sucks! Mordecai: I know, dude! Rigby: Let's see what we can find in this snorefest! Mordecai: Hey, what's this black thing? Rigby: I don't know! And don't really want to! Mordecai:(Reads the label on the wig.): Elvis Presley wig, property of Mr. Maellard?(Covers mouth.) Rigby: Can we please move on to the next one? Mordecai: No problem. Rigby: What's this pink thing with straps? Mordecai: Dude, I think it's a bra. Rigby: A bra?! Right. No! It's a butt comforter! Mordecai: How can it be when, one: it's pink, and two, if you have one cheek? Rigby: You said you'd never mention it again! Mordecai: Dude, I'm bringing it back, one cheek wonder! Hahahahahah! Rigby: Anyway, next one. Woman: Ugh! What are you two doing with that bra?! Rigby: No! It's a butt comforter! Mordecai:(Face palms.) Woman: I don't understand men! And to think I was going to buy something from here! Ugh! Mordecai:(Sarcastic.) Great job, Rigby! Rigby: Like you could've done any better! Mordecai: Uh, yeah, a dead mouse would've! Rigby: Is that a size joke, "Morde-Cry!"? Mordecai: Wanna go, pipsqueak!? Rigby: Sure, suckface! Mordecai: Look, arguing isn't getting us any where. Can we just sell these things? Rigby: Who would buy this crap?! Mordecai: Good point. (Benson walks in the garage.) Benson: So, guys, how's the sale going? Mordecai: Well, (muffling.) we haven't sold any thing. Benson: What? Mordecai: Well, there was one buyer, that wanted a bra-. Rigby: Butt comforter! Mordecai: Butt comforter, but was turned off by what we were doing. Benson:(Shaking.) You've done it. I might actually kill you two! Okay. You better sell at least one item, if ya don't, you're fired! So believable! Mordecai: Dude, we need to sell something or I'll be plucked! Rigby: And I'll be roadkill! Mordecai: Come on, come on! (Mordecai notices two things.) Mordecai: Huh! Pocko's Wacky Adventures! I loved this show as a kid! Rigby: And The Simpletons! That was awesome! Mordecai: Let's see what else we can find. Rigby: Bugbats! I remember that! Mordecai: Hey, this is actually kinda fun! Benson: You two have better sold something by now! Mordecai: Aw, crap, it's Benson! Rigby:(Sarcastic.) Ya think?! Mordecai: Anyway, we need to sell something! Man: Hello, do you know were the restroom is? Mordecai: Buy something! Man: Ya know, I would've, if you weren't so demanding! Mordecai: Let's hide it in the shed. (Mordecai puts all of the items in the shed.) Rigby: There this'll work! Benson: Guys, I'm coming, if I don't see you there, you're fired! Mordecai: Dude, let's go! Rigby: Definitely! (Mordecai and Rigby run very fast to the garage.) (They make it.) Benson: Well, I must say, I'm impressed. Let me get you a reward from the shed! Mordecai: Th-the shed? Rigby: Benson! Wait! (All of the items in the shed fall on Benson.) Benson: Raaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Mordecai: Can I wear the butt comforter? (The End.) Credits: STORY by SecretJinx. TELEPLAY by Me. Category:Episode